


HomeComing

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has been on the road for a long time; Tim can't get enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	HomeComing

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is part of this whole domestic sort of universe that I have planned out for Adam and Tim -- how they got together, how they manage their lives, etc. This one is the first to see the light of day, although others are partially written (or at least started ^_^).

Tim can't sleep, although, for the first time in months, their huge bed doesn't feel empty. He turns over to study his bed partner.

The darkness of the deep part of the night is cut into patches from the diffuse light from outside, leaving their room swathed in interesting shadows. The body beside him is long and lean, muscles sculpted and defined in shades of black and grey. Tim bites his lip, a surge of want moving through him.

He's got no reason for it. His ass is still throbbing slightly, and his muscles are feeling pleasantly stretched from being bent into awkward positions. But he can't help gliding his hand down to lightly circle his dick.

Their reunion hadn't been anything of sweetness or tenderness. Adam has been on tour for too long. Tim is pretty sure he'll have bruises on his back in a few hours. His toes curl and his hips thrust, his mind lingering on the memory of Adam's passion. His hand around his cock tightens.

It's always this way for Tim when his lover returns. They have an agreement – nothing that happens while they're forced apart due to their careers counts against the relationship that they've built. But Tim isn't wired that way. His morals or something won't let him even try. Not that he hasn't looked, just in self-defense if anything, knowing that Adam is out fucking whatever crosses his path.

Thankfully for Tim's sanity, there's never been even a hint of what Adam does, not photos, not tweets, not anything. Not even pitying looks from Adam's band. Tim appreciates Adam's discretion, although he agreed to the deal and would have no right to complain.

In any case, Adam is Tim's partner, his mate, and Tim's libido shuts down when Adam is out of town. He never feels any desire for anyone but Adam. Even masturbation loses its allure and he goes days without ever thinking about it.

And when Adam comes home, Tim's body turns on again, just like a light switch. He can't get enough. Everything becomes sensual, and Tim revels in his body and his sexuality. Even though Tim's ready for more, he won't disrupt Adam's sleep just yet. Adam had been worn and thin when he walked in the door, the months on the road taking a toll on him.

Tim gives his erection a firm tug, working himself slowly up to the point of actually bringing himself off. He watches Adam sleep, savoring the tousled hair and the relaxed body. His gaze drifts over broad shoulders, with enough power to nearly shove Tim through the wall in the man's eagerness to get at him, tapering down to hips that pounded Tim into the mattress just hours earlier. Tim's body clenches as the sense memory of Adam's ruthless possession of his body sweeps through him.

He moves his hand with more purpose now – squeezing harder, finding the rhythm he likes. Tim keeps his eyes on Adam, letting fantasies blossom and flow in his mind. The image that sticks with him the most is Adam's desperation and impatience to get inside him when they fell together on their bed. Tim can't stop a little moan that falls from his lips.

He closes his eyes, moving his hand faster, ready to push himself over the brink.

But then another hand joins his and Tim's rhythm falters as his eyes fly open. Intense blue eyes meet his and he whimpers at the look in Adam's eyes.

"Don't stop," Adam whispers.

Tim nods, moving his hand again, Adam's fingers wrapped around his. He doesn't close his eyes this time, letting Adam see everything he's thinking and feeling. He spreads his legs wider and cups his balls with his left hand, pulling and tugging, rolling them in his fingers. Adam's eyes grow darker, and he licks his lips.

With a groan, Tim pushes his hips into their shared grip. He wants to drag it out, wants to give Adam a show, but he doesn't think he can resist either the look in his lover's eyes or the feel of the hands on his body driving him to lose control.

Adam tightens his hand and just like that, Tim can't stop himself. He cries out, some wordless expression that he can't even translate, as his body curls up, muscles stiffened and hips jerking. Heat blasts through him and out through his dick as he paints them both with his release.

After it's over, Tim lets go of himself and lies there, still panting. Adam cups him gently, but doesn't release him, just watches as Tim comes back down.

When Adam finally moves, he swipes his hand through the mess on Tim's abs, carefully gathering up the creamy fluid on his fingers. He pushes at Tim's hip with his other hand, urging Tim onto his side. He probes Tim's hole, where Tim knows from the squishy feeling when he moves that he's still slick from earlier.

Adam takes his come-covered hand and pushes his finger into Tim's body, feeding his own come back into him. Tim's breath hitches at the weird hotness of it, but he draws his knee up to give Adam easier access. Sometimes Tim wonders if there's anything he wouldn't let Adam do, and then he wonders if God hates him for it. But he consoles himself that God is Love and He doesn't frown on any expression of love between the two of them. He never tells Adam about those thoughts.

The familiar rip of foil and smack of latex are the only sounds that cut through the silence of the room and the rasp of Tim's breathing in his own ears. Hard hotness pushes against him and Tim exhales forcefully, letting his body relax, knowing he's still slightly open from their previous session. Adam slips into him with one long slide that seems like it will never end. Tim feels caught in the moment, crystallized forever at the point where Adam takes him, a never-ending feeling of invasion and fullness pressing into him. He tries to steady his breathing, but he can't.

Adam finally stops with his hips firm against Tim's, but doesn't move. His long arms surround Tim, his legs bracket Tim's, and his dick possesses Tim from the inside. Tim feels surrounded and cherished, and he knows it doesn't matter who or whatever Adam's been doing on tour. They have this – their home, their friends, their careers and their life together.

With minute thrusts of his hips, Adam fucks him. Tim floats, blanketed in warmth, a smile lighting his face as he drifts.


End file.
